Blog
Blogs What is a blog? ---- What is a blog? A blog is an online platform for people to express their , and . It allows freedom of writing but if one misuses it, he has to face the consequences. A blog is usually written in first person point of view, and is posted in reverse chronological order. Bloggers usually post about or , or , and is usually in an informal tone or language. can also be used to enhance the feelings of one when he or she reads the blog. The multimedia tend to be either , , or , which people other than the blog owner can use to express their thoughts about the blog. Blogs are usually made public so as to allow readers to post their comments and what they thing of the blog. People should refrain from offensive comments and never insult anyone. There have been cases of people being arrested under the ISD for posting racist comments about others in their blogs, and thus it is advisable to post about sensible topics. Otherwise, it is also advisable to your blog. In that way, one will not be offending anybody racially. How do you create a blog? There are several steps to create a blog, but the most important and fundamental step of all is to find a suitable host site. There are several host sites, in which two of the most outstanding ones are and . Each of them have their own goods and bads, so it is advisable to click on the links before you choose. However, we will only be teaching you how to create a blogger blog. Blogger First, you have to create an account. If you already have a Google account, you can use it to log in. The next thing you have to do is to click the create blog button (as shown in the picture). After that, you should see a window telling you to enter a blog title, a blog address, and a few random words. Remember that the blog title can be changed as and when one wants to. After that, you will be asked to select a theme. Custom Skin I shall list them out for convenience, due to the fact that there are a lot of steps. #Go to the Layout tab of the blog. #Click Edit HTML, which is just below the "Layout" tab. #Find and click the button "Revert to classic template". #Select all of the text in the text box and delete all the text. #Go to a new tab and type in http://blogskins.com - the most popular website to get blogskins. Of course, there are other websites than you can use, but this site is . #Search for a blogskin to use at the searchbar located at the top of the page. #When you find a suitable blogskin, click on the picture displaying the blogskin. #Find the button which says "Blogger main" and press it. A window should pop out. #Click Open, and a notepad file should pop out. #Copy all of the content of the notepad file, and click on the previous tab. #Paste all of the html coding into the text box, then press save template changes. That would be your basic blog design. To customize it, go to Customizing a blog to learn more. Blogger skin All you need to do is select a nice theme for your blog. You're ready to start blogging already! However, you can also add extra stuff like clocks, and chatboxes. All you need to do is to go to the "layout" tab, then press the "Add A Gadget" button, located at several places. If you want to add stuff like clocks and tagboards, you should press the plus sign beside the HTML button. Then, go to the website which gives the codes for the clocks or chatboxes (i.e. http://www.timeanddate.com/clocks/free.html ). Copy the codes and paste it in the textbox. You can add a title, but it is optional. You can then press save changes to save changes. If you do not want it to be placed where it is placed, you can always change it by dragging it to a certain column/row. Links *Singaporean About.com:Blogger Arrested, Charged With Racism *The Singapore Law: Chapter XV *Step-by-Step instructions to create a blog ---- return?